


Just Kids

by come_on_eileen



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), F/F, punk/pastel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_eileen/pseuds/come_on_eileen
Summary: For the Carry On Countdown. Day Four.Punk/Pastel AU that went a bit wrong. Fem Snowbaz.





	

Can we all please agree that this party is the worst. I mean, omg, these artsy people! Everyone here is from an art-school _and_ from a band _and_ have millions of tattoos and piercings.

I can’t believe I let Agatha drag me here. This boy Peter she has a crush on, he is either a musician or a writer (maybe both?). Yes he is cute, but he probably spends way more time than me styling his punk hairdo every morning. And I am a _girl_ for Christs sake.

Plus there is some fucking dress code no one told me about, which means you just _have_ to wear something black with a name of stupid band from 70’s. Of course it was suspicious when Agatha bought a “Ramones” t-shirt last weekend, but I thought it was _ironic_ . As for me, I have my usual outfit on: black pants, white blouse and a jacket. I am a _normal_ girl, ok?

Agatha introduces me to this Peter guy and there is a girl standing right beside him. She is like everything this party stands for: her messy blond hair has a slight pink shade to it. She wears black over knee socks with short leather skirt and her eyes has so much eyeliner that I can’t even tell which colour they are. She talks so bloody much and everybody passing her gives her a hug.

“This is Simona” Peter nods at her. “Hey Sim,” he grabs her elbow. “Meet my girlfriend Agatha and her friend Baz.”

“Baz? Is that right?” Simona gives me a smile. “What an unusual name.”

“Well, I am afraid that is the only unusual thing about me.” I try to ignore her smile.

“Oh, why, I also like your glasses.”

As I am desperately trying to come up with some clever response she disappears. And few minutes later I see her in the middle of the room with some guy. The guy takes a guitar and she starts to sing. Of course, she is in a _band_. The song is stupid though. The lyrics are cheesy, but her voice sounds nice.

The party goes the way I knew it would: me sitting alone on a couch, sipping coke. Peter being all over Agatha and Agatha being all over him. Sometimes I catch a glimpse of Simona, she smiles so much and there are always people around her. Obviously she is one of _those_ people. Happy. Friendly. Free.

At some point our eyes meet. Before I blink and look away she smiles (god, how many smiles does she have?) and comes towards me.

“Hi!” She says. “Baz, right?”

I nod. As I don’t really know what to do next.

“Nice song.” I say finally.

“Really?” She winks and laughs.

“I didn't like it though.”

“Thanks God, because it's awful! He made me sing that! I thought that is the least I can do for my ex.”

I don't know why but I feel a relived.

“Your voice was magical.” She blushes a bit and finally I can see her eyes. They are blue and no eyeliner can hide that magic colour.

“Come on, let me show you something.” She grabs my hand and we slip through the crowd to a room in a faraway corner. I don't know why, but I have this feeling  that the room is _hers_. It’s covered with black and white posters of bands and there is a whole wall full of shelves with vinyls and books.

“I wanted to show you this.” Simona points to the poster of Patti Smith. “I don't know why, but you remind me of her in some way.”

Bloody hell. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen just compared me to a rock star. Is this the real life or some kind of alternative universe?

“Your hair. It's dark and so beautiful.” She gently brushes my cheek. And I swear to God no one ever touched me like that.

“Wow.” I say finally. “But she was special. And I’m not.”

“Believe me you are.”

The  silence becomes awkward and all I can see are her lips. She looks so cool with her dark purple lipstick, like she is this alien creature all magical and special.

“So, did you read all of these books?” I ask finally, God how pathetic am I, talking about books with _this_ girl at _this_ moment _._

“Some.” She shrugs. “But I like this one the most.”

She takes a book from a shelf and gives it to me.

“It might sound stupid, but I’ve read it like ten times.” She blushes and looks down. As if she needs my approval. As if I am not _already_ charmed by everything that she does.

I look at the cover, it's “Just kids” by Patti Smith.

“Have you read it?” She asks awkwardly as I shake my head. “It's _so_ good. You should definitely read it. Come on, just take mine.”

“But I can't. I can't take your favourite book.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don't know me and you might never see me again.”

“That's why I gave it to you, because I wanna see you again and I … I want to kiss you again.”

“Again?” I breath out. But she’s already put her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer and kissing me. She tastes like vanilla and coconut and like a bit of alcohol. It feels exactly as if you are kissing the most cool and beautiful girl on a planet: like _infinity_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kittens and flowers to Apieceofpaper for been my beta in such a short notice.  
> And my love for everyone in Carry On Countdown for making this whole thing such an inspiration.
> 
> Link on fanfic on tumblr:  
> https://snowbazcomeoneileen.tumblr.com/post/160548065829/just-kids


End file.
